10 Raisons Pour qu'Elles Se Séparent
by katyperrylove
Summary: ... Et 1 pour laquelle elles ne le feront pas.


_Hey Gleeks !_

_Bon, pour ceux qui __**suivent l'actu comme moi**__, vous devez aussi être dégoûté du fait qu'__**on n'aura pas notre Brittana tant attendu du 5x20**__ :(_

_En plus __**ils nous mettent du Braine**__ ( Brittany x Blaine ) à la place ~ __**Sans commentaire**__•_

_Bref, j'ai fait un petit __**One Shot parce que j'en avais envie**_

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, finalement.

Après tout, Brittany a toutes les cartes en main pour rejeter Santana.

Elle est tout son contraire.

Elles sont complémentaires, c'est indéniable.

Santana se définit simplement comme quelqu'un qui n'a aucune qualité, et définit Brittany comme la septième merveille du monde.

Elle a très bien conscience qu'elle est usante et vraiment insupportable par moment. Si ce n'est tout le temps alors que Brittany est adorable.

Elle se rend compte de la chance inouïe qu'elle a d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme Brittany. Autant elle était bourrée de défauts, autant la danseuse était un Ange tombé du ciel.

Des fois, elle se demandait comment la blonde arrivait à la supporter.

Il y a pleins de raisons pour que Brittany finisse par la quitter et se lasse d'elle :

**1** – Santana avait le pire caractère du monde. Elle et Snixx formaient l'équipe de choc. Après tout, Brittany était un amour niveau caractère, Santana n'avait pas à se plaindre à ce niveau. Mais la blonde, elle, devait constamment supporter toutes les sautes d'humeur de la Latina, le trop plein d'énergie et de connerie, le stress constant et son côté têtu qui ne voulait jamais entendre raison.

**2** – Oh oui, Brittany en avait eu, du fil à retordre avec l'insistance de Santana. Mais elle devait aussi faire face à sa _trop_ grande capacité de persuasion. Qui disons le, accompagnée des _bons gestes_ et des _bonnes paroles_ au _bon moment_, ne laissait pas insensible la danseuse.

A chaque fois pour une de ses _brillantes_ idées.

Toutes ces fois ou Brittany avait du user de tous les stratagèmes pour dissuader la Latine au sang chaud comme quand cette dernière voulait se faire tatouer un immense doigt d'honneur dans le dos pour soit disant « économiser de la salive » quand Rachel parlait de trop. Ou cette fois ou elle avait voulu brûler les factures pour effacer les preuves d'impayées. Ou encore quand elle avait voulu se faire un piercing sur la langue pour pouvoir cracher _accidentellement_ dans le gâteau de Quinn lorsqu'ils chanteraient _Bon Anniversaire_. Ou quand elle voulait cacher le casque de moto de Puck dans l'égout. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de plan qu'elle avait dû désamorcer.

**3** – Une des principales causes seraient bien entendu l'humour noir et souvent très petit de Santana, qui s'opposait totalement à celui enfantin et innocent de la blonde. Impossible de savoir combien de fois ces deux là s'étaient disputées pour savoir si _ceci_ ou _cela_ était acceptable d'être dit en public.

Au grand damne de Brittany, la Latina avait la langue bien pendue et ne manquait pas une occasion de faire sortir de ses gonds la première personne venue.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose que Santana n'osait pas dire, et si c'était censé être secret, ou personnel et bien … c'était encore mieux.

**4** – De plus, Santana n'était pas se que l'on pourrait appeler la personne la plus sociable. Au contraire de Brittany, qui sympathisait avec le premier venu.

L'hispanique avait son petit cercle d'ami très restreint ou les personnes montaient et descendaient constamment en grade. La blonde avait même trouvé une liste cachée sous le lit.

Brittany s'efforçait de présenter du monde à la Latina, mais cette dernière n'en faisait vraiment rien et se contenter de les repousser d'une remarque cinglante, ce qui éloignait, par la même occasion, Brittany de ses amis…

**5** – Si la colère et l'orgueil sont des pêchés capitaux qui représentent parfaitement la jeune Latine, la paresse lui fait aussi perdre beaucoup de point face a sa conjointe. En effet, Brittany est une de ces personnes qui refusent de se lever tard pour profiter de la journée dès l'aube. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment de l'avis de Santana, qui se terre sous les couvertures jusqu'à midi, poussant le bouchon au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate.

Si elle n'était pas au lit, alors elle était devant la télévision ou chez Puck en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo, oubliant trop souvent qu'il y a sa copine à la maison et du ménage à faire.

**6** – Or, si elle a déjà pas mal de pêchés capitaux à son actif, mademoiselle Lopez se permet d'y ajouter la vanité, qui disons le, ne laisse pas de marbre une bonne partie de l'école.

Elle pourrait passer des journées devant le miroir, se maquiller, se coiffer et faire les boutiques. Bien sur, Brittany n'était pas aussi insistante niveau esthétique, et elle s'attirait souvent les foudres de cette dernière en se laissant mater par l'équipe de football et la moitié du lycée.

**7** – Mais bien sur, elle avait développé une maladie de couple plus fréquemment appelée : la jalousie. Sa _bonne_ répartie surélevant le tout, elle avait tendance à exagérer _un tantinet_ dans ses réactions quand elle prenait quelqu'un en train de regarder un peu trop dans les yeux sa danseuse blonde. Bien sur, ça plaisait beaucoup à Brittany, qui adorait sentir sa copine brune passer un bras autour de ses hanches en guise de possessivité. Ce qui lui plaisait moins, c'était la réaction qui suivait quand quelqu'un les fixait un peu trop longtemps …

**8** – Aussi, Santana faisait explicitement partie de ces gens qui se plaignent absolument tout le temps. Sans déconner, autant Brittany était _toujours_ de bonne humeur, autant la Latina avait _toujours_ quelque chose à dire.

Elle n'était pour ainsi dire jamais satisfaite, excepté au lit, mais là, c'est une autre histoire …

**9** – La Latina était aussi une personne qu'on qualifierait de très stressante. Elle était vraiment paresseuse, et Madame était bien sur toujours la dernière à se préparer, créant toujours par la suite un retard affolant. Or, ne se contentant pas de _créer_ ce retard, elle trouvait aussi un moyen de stresser tout le monde, criant et courant dans tous les sens, s'attirant d'ailleurs souvent les foudres de Quinn. Et elle réussissait même à mettre les nerfs à vif à Brittany. Et ça, quand même, faut le faire …

**10** – En enlevant les problèmes comportementaux, l'hispanique venait aussi d'une famille à problèmes, pour ainsi dire. Elle revenait presque toujours dormir chez Brittany de peur de retourner chez ses parents. Dans les cas ou elle était obligée, elle arrivait souvent en retard le matin au lycée, et la danseuse découvrait toujours d'affreux hématomes sur la peau fragile de sa copine. D'ailleurs, Santana avait formellement interdit à Brittany d'aller chez elle, qu'importe la raison, minime ou très grave. Elle ne devait pas aller là-bas.

L'hispanique avait instauré cette règle pour la sécurité de sa copine, ses parents étant très violents, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la blessent.

Cela obligeait les deux filles à rentrer tard le soir, devant se coltiner la route du lycée jusqu'à chez Brittany qui habitait beaucoup plus loin que Santana.

Oui, Brittany pourrait la quitter d'un moment à l'autre, et elle ne serait pas en colère, elle la comprendrait même. Parce que si elle avait été Brittany, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait largué pour quelqu'un de plus _vivable_, et était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait que la danseuse la supporte.

Ouais, Brittany pourrait la quitter n'importe quand.

Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle elle ne le fera pas :

**Elles s'aiment. **

* * *

_Voilààà ^^_


End file.
